Diario del Último Encuentro
by Sibizgz
Summary: A través de los pensamientos de los protagonistas se nos va desvelando la trama del que podría ser su último caso. ¿Serán sus sentimientos más fuertes que las circunstancias?. Espero vuestros rew para saber vuestra opinion sobre mi última locura. Sibi
1. Diario del Último Encuentro

**DIARIO DEL ÚLTIMO ENCUENTRO**

**_SEPTIEMBRE PDA DE DR. TEMPERANCE BRENAN_**

Cada mañana, cada minuto del día, la irrefutabilidad de lo efímero que me rodea me abruma.

Intento comprender en vano porque, cada vez más, siento como me afecta lo que veo, el sufrimiento de la gente que obrsevo día a día en el trabajo. Y cuanto más analizo la situación, más consciente soy de que sólo un nombre ya es en si la respuesta: Booth.

Porque cada caso en el que trabajamos, cada cena o comida que compartimos, no dejo de sentir como cambia mi mundo, la perspectiva de aquello que me rodea y sobre todo observo como las reacciones que tengo hacia la gente son radicalmente distitas.

Por todo ello he decidido escribir este diario. Bueno no es como uno de esos testimonios sensibleros en los que obsesivas adolencentes vuelcan sus miedos y referencias culturales y sociales.

No es, en definitiva, una técnica psicológica de autoanálisis (¡Como odio la psicología!). Sólo creo que de esta forma podré dejar tras de mi patente, la real línea de pensamiento de mi vida, si alguna vez llega a pasarme algo, o si algo le ocurre a Booth. Y es que últimamente a quedado claro de una forma palpable y totalmente aterradora los riesgos y la peligrosidad que conlleva nuesto trabajo, no es que antes no fuese así, es sólo que ahora parece que por fin me doy cuenta de ello, de que puedo perder en un instante todo lo que forma mi existencia.

Hemos estado demasiadas veces al borde de la muerte, hemos sufrido demasiados golpes anímicos y físicos y demasiada gente se ha visto afectada a nuestro alrededor. De forma, que si alguna vez todas esas consecuencias de lo que hacemos día a día, terminan por llevarse a cualquiera de nosotros, sólo espero que estas palabras sirvan de alivio, consuelo o al menos sean una forma lógica de poder entender los sucesos acaecidos alrededor del vano hecho de nuestra muerte.

* * *

_PARA BOOTH (POR SI ALGUNA VEZ NO LO LOGRAMOS)_

Hoy a sido realmente un día dificil, cuando creíamos tener resuelto ese maldito caso, el asesino a atacado de improviso y ha matado a dos chicas más. Se como te afectan estas cosas, cuando veo tensarse tu mandibula para contener la ira que sube desde tu interior, lo veo en tu mirada cuando me observas mientras analizo los restos de las jóvenes.

Te conozco lo suficiente como para entender que cargas sobre tus hombros con el peso injusto de la culpa, sintiendo que quizas si hubieses sido más rápido, más intelegente o intuitivo, o si hubiesemos hallado alguna pista más esclarecedora ahora esas chicas seguirian vivas. Pero no importa lo que pienses, en ningun momento ha sido tu culpa Booth. Has hecho todo lo que estaba en tu mano, como siempre, ambos hemos dado lo mejor de nosotros mismos. Te prometo que pase lo que pase siempre será así.

No podemos luchar contra la ira humana, la injusticia alcanza límites que nos sobrepasan, pero lo que si es seguro es que siempre haremos todo lo posible por que este sea un mundo mejor y eso te hace un buen hombre, una gran persona y el mejor de los compañeros, no quiero que lo dudes ni un segundo.

Si algún día lees esto espero habertelo dicho en persona, si no he tenido esa posibilidad, no dudo de que siempre has sabido que tu hijo no es el único tremendamente orgulloso de ti.

* * *

**_SEPTIEMBRE DIARIO DE S.BOOTH_**

Hace años que tengo la costumbre de registrarlo todo en pequeñas libretas, me viene desde el ejercito, cuando las horas de espera acechando a un blanco eran capaces de volver loco a cualquiera. Pero hoy es la primera vez que me doy cuenta de lo mucho que este simple hecho me ayuda a entender mejor la mierda contra la que tengo que luchar todos los días.

La suerte, la providencia, deseo pensar que Dios, ha puesto en mi camino la mente más brillante que he conocido jamás y aunque he de admitir que me desespera la mayor parte del tiempo, la capacidad que tiene de leer en mi como un maldito libro abierto, es lo mejor que me ha ocurrido en la vida (sin contar a mi hijo por supuesto).

El caso en el que estamos trabanjando ahora es duro, inusualmente duro, especialmente porque creía tenerlo todo bajo control cuando ese bastardo ha vuelto para matar a dos chicas más. No podía dejar de pensar que era mi culpa por no haber interrogado a los vecinos de la tercera victima a tiempo o por no prestar más atención a los detalles. Soy un cabrón porque estaba absorto en la tempestuosa vida sentimental de mi compañera de trabajo, preocupado por su bienestar y debí estar más atento a otras cosas. Ahora es muy tarde para ninguna de esas mujeres.

Mi cabeza estaba por explotar con todos los entimientos de culpa atormentandome, cuando he sentido su mano sobre mi hombro y esa mirada azul que tiene una inigualable capacidad sedante sobre mi.

Doy gracias a Dios todos los días por mandarla a mi vida.

Y sé que le preocupa que me sienta resposable de sus muertes, lo sé porque en parte ella también carga con esa culpa. Si hay un celo profesional más agudizado en el mundo que el mío, ese es el de Huesos sin duda.

Sin embargo, todas mis preocupaciones se han desvanecido en el momento en el que la he estrechado en uno de esos abrazos de compañeros.

¡Y un cuerno abrazo de compañeros!, Dios debió fulminarme por embustero cuando le dije aquello la primera vez, no hay nada de inocente en esos abrazos, pero ¿me lo habría permitido de cualquier otra manera?. Ahora nunca podré saber la respuesta y me hallo inmerso en esta espiral de duda en la que la siento cerca y a la vez más lejos que nunca, observando impotente como se relaciona con todos esos perdedores que no la valoran ni un gramo de lo que ella merece.

Abre los ojos Temperance, y quizás si miras lo suficiente, me encontrarás frente a ti esperando.

Pero debo centrar mi mente para vengar la muerte de esas chicas. Mañana queda un día duro por delante, siempre lo primero es el deber, pienso atrapar a ese cerdo. Uno de los chicos de antidrogas tiene un chivatazo que relaciona a nuestro asesino con su red de narcos, por la tarde participaré en la redada. No importa lo mucho que Huesos insista esta vez se queda en casa, ya la informaré de todos los malditos por menores a mi regreso. No pienso poner a nadie más en peligro.

* * *

**_SEPTIEMBRE PDA DE DR. TEMPERANCE BRENAN_**

Se que Booth intenta protegerme pero ¡por favor!, soy experta en tres tipos distintos de combate marcial y manejo más de cuatro estilos distintos de armas. Creo que estoy preparada para acompañarlo a una maldita redada.

Y se lo he dicho bien claro, que quizás con la acción del momento cualquiera de ellos no podrá ver las posibles pistas que se destruirían y yo si. Pero mira que llega a ser cabezota este hombre, porque no ha habido manera de hacerle cambiar de opinión.

He utilizado todas mis técnicas de persuasión, lo he intentado de todos los medios posibles y ¡nada!. Mantiene que no se lo perdonaría si me ocurre algo mientras él se preocupa por detener a esos hombres. Pero yo se que eso no me ocurriría porque él siempre me apoya, aun cuando a nuestro alrededor todo se sumerja en un caos.

Nunca he tenido fe en nada, no creo en Dios ni el destino, no creo en la suerte, pero tengo fe en Booth y se que cuando estoy con él siempre hará todo lo posible para que no me ocurra nada malo. Se que su instinto de protejerme es tan fuerte como el instinto que tengo yo de protejerlo a él, y aunque no estuviese segura de nada más, sólo ese simple hecho ha conseguido que vuelva a creer en los beneficios de las relaciones humanas, más allá del mero hecho de satisfación personal. Sólo por sentirse comprendida por otra persona, si... eso es, él me comprende. Nada puede comprar eso ni compararsele.

Angela insiste una y otra vez en que nuestra relación debería alcanzar otras dimensiones, explorar nuevas formas de expresión. Lo que no comprende es que para mí la relación que tengo con Booth es más sincera y profunda que cualquiera del resto de relaciones que he mantenido nunca. Confío en él plenamente, lo que es más de lo que puedo decir de los otros hombres que han poblado mi vida. Y si bien nuestra relación no ha trascendido al plano físico, me siento indudablemente más cerca de Booth que de cualquier otra persona que halla conocido jamás.

Es mi compañero, mi amigo y mi confidente, si he de perder todo eso sólo por explorar el apartado sexual ¿merecería la pena? (bueno no es que no desee "explorar" el apartado, creo que debo dejar aquí este punto o no se donde me llevará esa línea de pensamiento. ¡Oh vaya! ahora si que no puedo permitir que Booth lea esto nunca, o no habrá persona en el mundo capaz de aguantar la inmesidad de su ego, si, esto va a tener que permanecer en la intimidad de mis pensamientos).

Tengo que dejar de escribir, unos golpes insistentes sacuden mi puerta.

* * *

**_SEPTIEMBRE DIARIO DE S.BOOTH_**

Hoy a las 21.30 horas he vuelto a fallar, he cometido el error más grande con la única persona de este mundo que he jurado proteger por encima de todo y de todos.

Hoy a las 21.30 horas un maníaco homicida me ha arrebatado a la que se desde hace tiempo, aunque nunca lo he admitido, que es la persona más importante de mi vida.

No deseaba poner a nadie más en peligro, y por mi impetuosidad y terquedad, por querer hacerlo todo sólo y mantenerla alejada, como siempre, he roto mi promesa de estar a su lado.

Porque debía estar allí con ella, junto a la mujer que ha cambiado mi vida, cuidandola. Y no en aquel infeliz agujero alejado de la mano de Dios arrestando a esos pobres cabrones por un alijo de drogas, mientras el peor cabrón de todos la atacaba a ella en su propio apartamento. Cuando pille a ese tio ni Angela va a poder reconstruir su maldita cara.

Los de pruebas, me acaban de traer su PDA. Estaba escribiendo cuando la atacaron. No se si debo leer lo que estaba escribiendo, invadir de esa forma su intimidad. Pero mi cabeza me arde y sólo puedo pensar en que una parte de mi insiste en que sigue viva, que voy a encontrarla y que nada va a volver a separarla de mi lado.

Y al mismo tiempo un pensamiento fugaz aturde mi mente, surgido de Dios sabe que parte enferma de mi cerebro, insistiendo en la oscura y horrible posibilidad de que no vuelva a verla con vida y de que estas sean las últimas palabras que dejo escritas.

Siempre le digo a Parker que no lloré, que no es de hombres, que no le va a llevar a ninguna parte. Y aquí estoy yo sentado, desmadejado en el suelo de mi despacho, con su PDA en mis manos y la desesperación de hallarme a 14 horas de su desaparición sin pistas tangibles. Deseando morirme sin ella y llorando como un niño sólo de pensar que nunca más pueda abrazarla.

Abriré la PDA y leeré lo que escribió porque si regresa y me grita, sólo podré sentirme el hombre más afortunado del universo por volver a escuchar su voz.

* * *

¡Oh Dios mio!, por favor.

¿Como he podido estar tan ciego Temperance?.

¿Como permití que esto pasara?

Te prometo que pase lo que pase. Te encontraré.


	2. Analizando situaciones

**DIARIO DEL ÚLTIMO ENCUENTRO (2ª parte)**

**_PENSAMIENTOS DE LA DR. TEMPERANCE BRENAN_**

Ignorando los dolores que recorren por entero mi cuerpo debo centrarme en lo que me rodea, permanecer con la mente ocupada o no creo que pueda lidiar completamente con la situación.

Los hechos son los siguientes:

Llevo más de 10 horas atada de pies y manos a lo que parece una cama antigua de hierro forjado, las sábanas huelen a amoniaco y por la oscuridad de la habitación me es imposible determinar si hay más muebles u objetos a mi alrededor. Una mordaza cubre mi boca y puedo decir que estoy casi desnuda, ha escepción del sujetador y una pieza de tela áspera que cubre la parte baja de mi cuerpo. Creo que tengo un par de costillas rotas y diversas magulladuras en el rostro y el torso, debió ser durante el forcejeo en mi apartamento

Al asesino no le interesa acabar con mi vida inmediatamente, por lo que he podido comprobar, desea... desea satisfacer algún tipo de fantasía previa a terminar con la vida de la victima, lo que podría explicar los lazos de raso del cabecero y los pies de la cama y los ramos de margaritas atados a ellos, ¿quizas imitando a algún tipo de tálamo nupcial?. A lo único que me conduce todo esto es a imaginar que quizás disponga de 24 horas más, 48 con suerte.

Por el momento al sujeto homicida sólo se ha limitado a observarme mientras me hacía la incosciente, posteriormente y aunque he intentado resistime, me ha desnudado y con un cuchillo fino y pequeño ha realizado diversos cortes simétricos en mis brazos y mis muslos. Las heridas son superficiales y no tan importantes como para matarme, parece que busca mantenerme lo suficientemente débil impidiendome así cualquier intento de escapar. Me temo que desea que permanezca todo lo entera que sea posible, sin fracturas demasiado graves. Los finos regueros de sangre se han quedado secos sobre mi piel y también sobre la cama, el olor acre de la sangre se mezcla con el del amoniaco.

No puedo determinar la edad del atacante, ni ninguno de sus principales rasgos porque siempre que ha aparecido, lo ha hecho completamente cubierto, incluidos cara y manos, sin embargo puedo decir que se trata de un varon de ojos azules y 1.85 de estatura apróximadamente, debió sufrir una lesión en su juventud que le fracturó la cadera porque su descompesión es claramente evidente.

La puerta se encuentra al fondo a la derecha pero cuando accede al habitáculo las luces del lugar de procedencia también estan apagadas y por lo tanto no es mucha la información que se deduce del entorno. Tengo la certeza de que volverá pronto a la habitación porque acude cada 30 minutos a comprobar mi estado, si me nota demasiado activa realiza más cortes sobre mi piel, en la última ocasión también en las plantas de mis pies. De modo que procuraré estar quieta, es lo más lógico si quiero que deje de realizar los cortes. Y de verdad deseo que pare...

El dolor es insoportable.

¿Porque?.

La angustía me corroe por dentro.

¡POR FAVOR!

El dolor... no puedo pensar en él, no debo, debo... debo alejarlo de mi mente. ¡El dolor!

Sólo puedo pensar en si lograré salir de aquí... Booth, sólo puedo pensar en... ¡por favor, Booth!

He de concentrar mi mente... pensar en aquello en lo que estoy segura, aquello que sé sin dudas sobre todas las cosas. Dejar que mi cerebro fluya sobre hechos irrefutables, vencer con la mente sobre materia... sobre mi materia, sólo es sangre y piel, sólo... sólo sangre. ¡Vamos, concéntrate Temperance!, ¿que es lo que sé?, ¿cuales son las únicas cosas sobre las que no dudo?... Sé que la ciencia siempre tiene una explicación plausible, sé que se pueden controlar los impulsos concentrando la línea del pensamiento, y sé... y sé... sé que Booth jamás se rendirá.

Si él no se rinde yo tampoco. Acabe como acabe esto, él dará conmigo tarde o temprano, si yo... si... muero, ese bastardo no tardará en hacerlo también, Booth no le permitirá seguir con vida. Sólo... sólo desearía volver a ver sus ojos... una vez más... marrones... marrones y tan cálidos. La inconsciencia va a vencerme... oigo la puerta de esta maldita habitación.

* * *

**_SEPTIEMBRE DIARIO DE S.BOOTH_**

Ya no me queda nadie en todo el edificio Hoover a quien gritar, a eso de las 16.30 de la tarde desesperado me he marchado del Jeffersonian por instancias de Cam, que insistía en que su equipo trabajaría mejor, sin mi presionandolos por detrás y exhortando al aire todo el tiempo por tener noticias sobre Huesos.

Antes de marcharme de allí, aun he tenido que soportar un sermón de Angela.

Que no halla malentendidos, aprecio a Ángela, en serio, pero su argumento de "nosotros también la queremos y lo estamos pasando mal" no me sirve. Ella es su mejor amiga y la aprecia, el resto son sus colegas y amigos y sienten su perdida. Pero para mi... para mi, es algo más importante, y aunque aun no esté preparado para clasificarlo en ningún apartado sobre relaciones, se de sobras que el dolor que me atenaza no puede ser comprendido por ellos, aun cuando ponen todas sus buenas intenciones en ello, como Angela.

Cuando he llegado a la oficina las cosas no han mejorado, el equipo de expertos que lleva las conexiones del asesino con el mundo del narcotráfico no ha avanzado nada. Y tengo una corazonada, un pálpito que me dice que ese maldito bastardo asesino de chicas inocentes, es el mismo que tiene a Temperance, y por eso mismo me siento todavía más impotente.

Charlie, el compañero de la oficina, ha huido de mi lado al tercer o cuarto grito. Y la segunda vez que he llamado a Teresa para pedirle los informes de balística, sobre los casquillos encontrados en casa de Huesos, Cullen ha asomado la cabeza y me ha llamado a su despacho.

Nunca había visto en la mirada de mi jefe ese deje de compasión o de pena, no al menos dirijido hacia mi. Creo que comprende más de lo que deseo admitir que todo esto me está desquiciando. Pero al margen de esa comprensión, la bronca que he tenido que aguantar por mi comportamiento ha sido antológica, unos momentos después estaba camino de mi casa obligado por Cullen. Me ha prometido mantenerme completamente informado de los avances, no lo entiende, aunque quisiera me resulta imposible despejar la mente y quedarme sin hacer nada.

Así que aquí me encuentro, en la sala de estar de Huesos. Con mi libreta negra, sentado en su sofa, he inhalando lo que queda de su aroma sobre los cojines.

El corazón se me encoge cuando veo las manchas de sangre sobre la alfonbra, los chicos las han analizado y definitivamente son de ella.

Los agujeros de bala han destrozado la librería de la entrada, y a pesar del estado infernal del apartamento, este es el único sitio en el que me siento un poco más tranquilo. Creo que es porque así me creo un poco más cerca de ella. Aun sigo en shock por lo que leí en su PDA, hay tantas preguntas que debería hacerle, tanto sobre lo que tenemos que hablar, y sólo puedo pensar en que no voy a tener la oportunidad de hacerlo. De nuevo, como un niño, las lágrimas recorren mis mejillas, son 24 horas sin saber de su paradero y por primera vez en dos días creo que me voy a aventurar a dormir unas horas, en la cama de Huesos, respirando la fragancia de su champú sobre la almohada, pensando que será de ella y si todavía queda esperanza.


	3. Claro de Luna

_Antes de comenzar tan sólo un apunte, este es un capítulo especialmente corto pero debía ser así para mantener la tensión de la trama. Espero que no me odieis mucho por ello ;-P._

_Bueno sin más os dejo con la corta lectura, tan sólo una cosa más. Para que sea completa esta es la música que debe acompañarla: _

_Claro de Luna de Beethoven_

_Un saludo para todo el mundo, en especial a Lyra, Kate, Nevalainen y todas las personas maravillosas que me han alegrado el día con sus rew. SIBI_

**DIARIO DEL ÚLTIMO ENCUENTRO (3ª parte)**

**_PENSAMIENTOS DE LA DR. TEMPERANCE BRENAN_**

Hace unas horas he despertado de mi inconsciencia por las notas de una música que ha ido aumentando en intensidad conforme avanzaba el tiempo. El claro de luna de Beethoven que se ha iniciado casi tranquilizador y sedante, se ha tranformado, ya hace un rato, en algo inquietante.

Suena la misma música una y otra vez, cuando termina empieza de nuevo y en cada ocasión más fuerte que la anterior, las notas se incrustan entre mis pensamientos, me aturden y me impiden pensar con claridad, o tal vez sea fruto de la debilidad de mis heridas. No lo se.

He intentado luchar contra mis ataduras, pero son de fuerte hilo de nylon y sólo he conseguido que más regueros de sangre se unan a las marcas finas y secas de mis brazos...

Los sonidos de esa maldita música me van a enloquecer. Estoy familiarizada con distintos tipos de tortura, pero no puedo dejar de imaginar si esto sólo es eso, o si ese maldito maníaco quiere transmitir algo más.

No he comido en casi dos días y noto como mi cuerpo se debilita por momentos, el dolor no sólo no cesa sino que cada vez se hace más y más palpable, a fuerza de permanecer con el cuerpo en la misma postrada posición.

Mi mente continua divagando torpemente, los recuerdos de mi vida se mezclan y ya no tienen coherencia, pienso mucho en Booth, en todas las cosas que no le he contado. Y no puedo evitar pensar en si podré decirselas alguna vez... mi fe en él permanece inquebrantable, pero... mi cuerpo... está demasiado débil y me temo que no dispongo de mucho tiempo más.

¡ESA MALDITA MÚSICA!, si la mordaza no impidiese alzar mi voz, hace horas que abria gritado desesperada, no soporto ese sonido que se hace cada vez más y más profundo, noto como si casi hasta los engranajes de la cama vibrasen con cada nota del piano.

En medio del sonido del instrumento no he percibido que él ha entrado en la habitación. Se coloca de nuevo al lado derecho de la estancia pero ahora a traido algo consigo, parece... algún tipo de grabadora de video. Prefiero no analizar las consecuencias de esto. Una pequeña luz roja surge del aparato de lo que deduzco que ha empezado a grabar, y esa horrible música permanece en el ambiente... con sus notas melancólicas y odiosas extendiendose a mi alrededor. No me quedan fuerzas para luchar cuando lo veo apróximarse hacia mi.

Con lentitud... parsimonia... retira la áspera tela que me cubre, ahora estoy completamente desnuda ha escepción del sujetador. La humedad del ambiente me rodea y noto como mi cuerpo a pesar de su desnudez suda.

En un segundo un potente foco se enciende de repente, la luz me daña las pupilas irremediablemente tras tantas horas de permanecer en la semi oscuridad de la habitación, pero su haz se dirige directamente hacia mi rostro y no soy capaz de distinguir nada a mi alrededor.

Opto finalmente por cerrar los ojos desesperada. No puedo hacer mucho más.

Entre los sonidos de la música distingo la respiración profunda de mi captor cada vez más cerca, abro los ojos sólo un momento, sólo lo que la intensa lámpara me permite. Lo justo para distinguir los suyos entre la tela que le cubre el rostro. No podrían ser más despiadados y noto un temor irracional que surge dentro de mi, porque lo que veo son dos pozos de absolutamente... nada... nada, vacios de emoción o de sensibilidad, vacios de sentimientos... completamente inhumanos. Por más que lo intento no logro tomar de nuevo el control de mis emociones. Algo dentro de mi se ha roto.

La canción se ha detenido, ¡POR FIN!... es curioso como mi mente racionaliza los distintos estímulos. Estoy desnuda a merced de un maníaco homicida y sólo puedo pensar en que esa horrible música por fin se ha detenido, ¡por fin!.

He cantado victoria muy rápido, con un perceptible ¡click! La tonada vuelve de nuevo y yo, lloro sin poder evitarlo, me debato con las últimas fuerzas que me quedan mientras noto la superficie de sus guantes de cuero recorrer posesivas la longitud de mis piernas, antes de que pueda luchar, antes de sentir nada más, un fuerte golpe en mi abdomen me deja inerme sobre el colchón y todo comienza a tornarse negro...

* * *

**A LA ATENCIÓN DEL AGENTE ESPECIAL S. BOOTH**

Este paquete debe entregarse en sus manos y sólo en las suyas en la oficina que ocupa en el Edificio J. Edgar Hoover.

Espero que disfrute del regalo.


	4. Horrible verdad

_Bueno y aquí os dejo el cuarto capítulo, antes que nada dar las gracias a todos esos rew que me habeís dejado dandome animos, espero que os guste la continuación. Actualizo prontito para que no esteis comiendoos las uñas, que ya se que en el último capítulo fui muy mala ;-P_

_Gracias a todo el mundo por los comentarios, espero con ansias los próximos_

_SIBI_

**DIARIO DEL ÚLTIMO ENCUENTRO (4ª parte)**

**_SEPTIEMBRE DIARIO DE S.BOOTH_**

Cuando la cinta de video ha comenzado todo se veía negro, tan sólo el ruido propio de la grabación y música clásica de fondo. En un momento concreto, una potente luz ha inundado la pantalla y la ha enfocado a ella. Y yo me he creido morir.

Desnuda y vulnerable, llena de cortes y ematomas por todo el cuerpo, en el abdomen, en el rostro. Ha intentado enfocar unos instantes, parpadeando indecisa, pero ha cerrado los ojos rendida, la sucia mordaza que tapaba su boca no le permitía decir nada. Y no luchaba... ¡por Dios Huesos! ¿por que no luchabas?. Más allá del inmenso dolor que me causa verte en esa situación, verte a merced de ese loco cabrón, es más doloroso todavía verte postrada y rendida como sin fuerzas para vivir. No importa lo que ocurra pero Temperance, por favor, sigue luchando. ¡Mantente con vida!. Agarrate con fuerza a este mundo por todas esas personas que no sabrían como seguir en él sin ti, y también por todas aquellas que siguen en él gracias a ti. Lucha por Angela, y tu familia, por todos los compañeros del Jeffersonian... lucha por mi, porque no sabría que hacer si te pierdo. Mantente viva, porque pase lo que pase te prometo que saldrás de esta, saldremos juntos como siempre.

Te prometo que ese malnacido no saldrá impune.

La música ha cesado y he visto como tu cuerpo se relajaba en el infecto colchón, como si eso te tranquilizase, pero lo peor estaba por llegar.

Con sus inmundas manos ha retirado la escasa tela que te cubría y la cámara ha captado toda tu maravillosa y maltrecha anatomía. Yo sentía la rabia nacer desde lo más profundo del pecho, pero la ira incontrolable no era tan horrible como las lágrimas y la desazón que las provocaba en la boca de mi estómago. Casi vomito cuando he visto como ascendía tocando tus piernas, pero no he podido seguir mirando después de que el muy cerdo te golpease en el abdomen con tanta fuerza que has caído inconsciente.

Ya nada ha detenido la ola de deseo homicida que me ha embargado y he derribado el televisor a golpes, mientras escuchaba las voces de nuestro equipo, amortiguadas por mi burbuja de ira, hablando a mi alrededor. Tan sólo cuando tras unos instantes interminables de patear una y otra vez los restos del aparato, Ángela me ha cogido por el hombro; he podido contenerme un momento y entre espasmos, me ha sacado de la sala de visionado donde los chicos se han quedado atónitos, completamente perplejos.

Lo siento Huesos pero es demasiado, jure cuidarte, permanecer a tu lado y protegerte. Esta situación me ha desbordado. Ángela me ha mirado con compasión y me ha dejado unos instantes para que me calmara. Nunca, en toda mi vida en el ejercito y después en el FBI se me ha hecho tan dificil hacerme con el control de mis emociones, intentar asimilar la situación, pero eso es porque jamás me había enfrentado a algo así antes y no se si soy capaz de hacerlo. Te necesito a mi lado, y es precisamente a ti a quien debo encontrar, la odiosa ironia deja en mi un rastro de amargura.

Tras unos instantes he logrado calmarme lo suficiente para entrar de nuevo en la habitación, debemos trazar un plan de acción y sacar todas las pistas posibles de esta "prueba".

Lo peor de todo es que ese maldito chiflado no ha pedido nada, ningún rescate. Es como si simplemente disfrutase al hacernos sufrir, al hacer que nuestras vidas se transformen en un maldito infierno. No importa el tiempo que tarde, ese cabrón visitará de lleno a Satanás con una bala de mi pistola en su maldita sesera.

* * *

**_PENSAMIENTOS DE LA DR. TEMPERANCE BRENAN_**

Cuando he logrado recobrar la consciencia la cámara ya no estaba, y yo seguía atada a la cama de este maldito cubículo, ahora sin nada que me tapase.

Un insoportable dolor en mi abdomen se ha unido al resto de sintomas de mi organismo, recordandome la razón que me había llevado tan rápidamente a la inconsciencia. Al menos ya no suena el claro de luna.

He intentado girar un poco mi cuerpo, para darle un cambio de posición; pues esta alargada postración puede ser demasiado perjudicial. Nada me había preparado para el verdadero dolor que me esperaba, porque cuando lo he intentado una punzada ardiente ha recorrido mi cuerpo a través de la espina dorsal, naciendo en mi bajo vientre.

El reconocimiento del dolor, la razón del mismo, mi cerebro se niega a ponerle nombre. Pero compruebo que la sangre por mis piernas es abundante, de lo que deduzco que el desgarro ha sido violento. Por primera vez en todo este maldito cautiverio lloro de verdad. Sollozos incontrolables nacen en mi garganta y mueren en la maldita tela que cubre mi boca.

Se que gritar no sirve de nada, que nadie va ha escuchar mis lamentos, pero igualmente grito, clamo por mi independencia perdida. Si alguna vez salgo de aquí ¿volvera a ser lo mismo?, ¿podré volver a mi antigua vida fingiendo que nada ha pasado?.

Ahora más que nunca en mi mente clama la idea de que no puede existir un Dios, nadie compasivo podría permitir que algo así ocurriese. Pero si existe, es un cobarde que me ha dejado a merced de un asesino, así que me debe un inmenso favor. ¡Dios me lo debes, así que si estás ahí ESCUCHA!, cuídale, protégele y ayudale cuando yo me halla ido, porque él si cree en ti, porque se lo merece. Y porque si yo muero, Seeley Booth ya habrá tenido suficientes culpas y tragedias para dos vidas enteras. ¡YA HAS PERMITIDO QUE OCURRIERA ESTO ¿NO?!, así que concedeme ese deseo al menos.

La debilidad de mi cuerpo es una maldita lacra.

No se si deseo continuar luchando, la horrible sensación de mi vientre me quema. ¿Que me queda ya?. Ahora morir y cerrar los ojos son dos situaciones que se asemejan bastante. Así que dormiré otro poco más, porque ya da lo mismo. Al fin y al cabo, al despertar, me encontraré igualmente en un infierno.

* * *

**_SEPTIEMBRE DIARIO DE S.BOOTH_**

Ese grandísimo cabrón se ha asegurado de que no pudiesemos obtener ninguna prueba viable para hallar a Huesos a través de esa horrible grabación; pero tenemos un as bajo la manga que él no conoce, que no controla en su desquiciado plan.

Por primera vez en semanas los de narcóticos han sacado algo en claro de su investigación y las conexiones parecen estar claras.

Si todo encaja, si es correcta la información, y ¡POR DIOS! espero que así sea, ese malnacido forma parte de la cúpula de una organización de tráfico de drogas entre Estados Unidos y Sudamérica, y para nuestra suerte y su desgracia, los miembros más destacados del cartel están estrechamente vigilados por la familia de narcotraficantes a la que sirve.

Esto me repugna, pero no hay otra salida. Uno de esos cerdos está dispuesto a hablar a cambio de inmunidad y asilo en nuestro país, por lo visto hay un tipo que lleva una contabilidad y lista exacta de finanzas y posesiones de los miembros de la "Cúpula" en Estados Unidos, si accedemos a sus demandas nos dará su localización. Estaremos un paso más cerca de encontrar a Huesos.

Pactaria con el mismo diablo si así fuese a encontrarla.

Presionaremos a ese maldito subordinado hasta el límite, si hace falta me escribirá con sangre las direcciones de cada uno de los miembros de la "Cúpula".

Aguanta sólo un poco más Temperance, te prometo que ya falta poco.


	5. Desesperación

_Dios ¿ya vamos por el quinto?, esta historia realmente se escribe sóla jejejeje ;-P._

_Bueno, lo primero como siempre agradecer los comentarios a todo el mundo, sois geniales muchas gracias por vuestros ánimos, para daros algo dulce deciros que no queda mucho más para el desenlace de modo que disfrutad con la lectura._

_Un Saludo SIBI _

**DIARIO DEL ÚLTIMO ENCUENTRO (5ª parte)**

_PENSAMIENTOS DEL AGENTE ESPECIAL S.BOOTH_

Cuando he entrado en la sala de interrogatorios eran las 12.20, llevamos aquí dentro metidos más de tres horas y esta serpiente rastrera no ha abierto la boca.

Mi paciencia amenaza con acabarse pronto. Una vez más respiro profundamente y vuelvo ha formular la misma maldita pregunta: "¿Tiene usted conocimiento de las propiedades que la Cúpula posee a nombre de John Ramírez Dougs?", y de nuevo el silencio. ¡A la mierda!, creo que voy a matar a este cabrón... respira Seeley muchacho, respira...

En el último momento mis años de experiencia juegan a su favor y logro calmarme.

Sin embargo el muy estúpido no es capaz de valorar la suerte que ha tenido, y tampoco es capaz de ser observador, de apreciar como los músculos se me tensan bajo la camisa a la espera de poder liberar toda la furia que llevo contenida desde hace más de tres días, y digo que no es capaz de apreciarla por que una sonrisilla autosuficiente aflora a sus labios, como vanagloriandose de haberse mantenido en ese terco silencio durante este tiempo.

Definitivamente, no sabe lo que ha hecho.

Esa altanera expresión colma el límite de mi paciencia, se acabo por hoy, no pienso permitir que esta sabandija asquerosa siga riendose de nosotros cuando la vida de Huesos depende de la información que pueda proporcionarnos.

Sin miramientos lo agarro del cuello y estrello esa odiosa sonrisa contra la superficie metálica de la mesa, sin esperar le encañono con mi arma, apuntando a su hueca sesera.

Un quejido acompañado de un ¡crack!.

Creo que le he roto la jodida nariz, bien merecido se lo tiene y tiene suerte de que yo sea un buen chico católico. Con la cara llena de sangre escupe entre esputos sanguinolentos la primera frase en toda la mañana. Dice que conoce sus derechos y que va a demandarme, será mamón, a la basura lo del buen muchacho católico.

De una patada retiro la silla en la que estaba sentado y estrello de nuevo su cara contra el canto de la mesa, un diente se le salta y le oigo quejarse como un crío. ¿Donde ha quedado tu valentía y esa estúpida sonrisilla eh?. Justo en el instante en el que estoy a punto de darle a sus costillas mi tratamiento más especial Charlie irrumpe en la sala y me aparta de él quitandome el arma y sujetandome por los brazos, no va a ser suficiente, me debato con una furia en los ojos que me quema, mientras observo a ese bastardo que tiene en su poder la llave para salvar a Temperance, no puedo pensar en nada más. Alex Wilks de antidrogas tiene que entrar también y ayudar a Charlie. Por fin entre los dos logran tranquilizarme y sacarme de la sala.

Pero parece que todo esto ha surtido efecto, porque entre espumarajos de sangre ese cerdo nos da por fin la información que necesitamos.

Cuando voy a salir corriendo por el vestibulo Cullen me retiene, nunca le había visto tan enfadado, comienza su discurso sobre el uso de la fuerza y la anulación de pruebas en un juicio, pero francamente esas son cosas que ahora no me importan en lo más mínimo. Algo en su discurso me deja momentaneamente helado, pero hay sentencias que son contraproducentes, creía que Cullen me concía mejor que eso. En su mala elección quería impedirme ir a la operación táctica sobre el edificio señalado por la cucaracha sanguinolenta, y digo bien "quería", hasta que he dirijido una mirada más que helada hacía él.

Que quede claro, puede suspenderme, retirar mi pistola y mi placa, puede hacer que nunca más trabaje en el FBI. Pero jamás, repito ¡JAMAS!, podrá impedirme que valla allí a liberar a Temperance de ese maldito bastardo. Temperance, te hice una promesa que esta vez si pienso cumplir.

* * *

_**PENSAMIENTOS DE LA DR. TEMPERANCE BRENAN**_

A lo largo de más de seis interminables horas las visitas de mi captor se han espaciado cada quince minutos, como un engrasado reloj.

Unas veces sólo se sienta a la derecha del camastro y me observa, con su mirada fría y calculadora, otras viene acompañado de su sempiterno cuchillo y continua marcando impenitente mi piel. Ahora prácticamente toda la superficie de mi cuerpo tiene algún corte, que él efectua metódico y rápido, sin remordimientos, ni temblor en sus manos.

Las veces menos afortunadas... esas veces, sólo logro cerrar los ojos y llorar. Sintiendo como las nauseas suben a mi boca y mueren en la pútrida tela que la cubre. Mientras no puedo soportar el hedor del sudor de ese maldito bastardo inundando mis fosas nasales cada vez que se coloca sobre mí.

En las dos últimas ocasiones la letanía de mis plegarias, que dirijo a nadie en concreto, se ha centrado en un único argumento. ¡Por favor dejadme morir ya!, cada ocasión que cierro los ojos lo hago deseando que no vuelva a abrirlos de nuevo para no tener que seguir vivendo esta pesadilla. En cada momento que mi consciencia se pierde, siento la negrura a mi alrededor y casi se ha vuelto reconfortante. Entre la oscuridad no existen esos ojos, entre la oscuridad el dolor no es tan horrible.

Los rostros de las personas que han poblado mi vida se desdibujan y ya no son más que manchas borrosas entre la sal de las lágrimas, recuerdos que se gastan de tanto evocarlos. Sólo me corroe pensar que no he podido despedirme de ellas. No he podido decir adiós a la gente que día a día me ha transmitido su cariño y su afecto. Ahora ya dan igual los errores del pasado, los malentendidos o las dudas que existiesen sobre los motivos de cada uno de ellos para herirme en su momento, o las razones que tuviese para herirles yo, todo eso ya carece de importancia. En estos instantes sólo me gustaría poder agradecerles que me hallan amado a su modo y en su momento, aunque nada de todo aquello fuese eterno ni duradero... bueno, casi nada de todo ello... son cuatro años ya y tu no me has fallado ni una sóla vez.

¡Oh Dios!, como me gustaría poder despedirme de ti, decirte que no debes sentirte culpable por todo esto. Que en medio del dolor, la comprensión de lo efimero que nos rodea es tan fuerte que me ha ayudado ha entender lo estúpidos que hemos sido. Las oportunidades que hemos dejado pasar por ser tan cabezotas de no querer admitirlo. No sufras más Booth por favor, porque yo pronto dejaré de hacerlo.


	6. John Ramírez Dougs

_Bueno llegamos con el siguiente capítulo de mi fic, el final se aproxima de modo que falta muy poco para el desenlace gracias atodas por vuestros rew y los animos fantásticos que me estais brindando, lourdes, kate, lyra, jarofhoney, miradiel, delire y navelainen, sois las mejores gracias, este capítulo os lo dedico a todas vosotras._

_Un saludo SIBI_

**DIARIO DEL ÚLTIMO ENCUENTRO (6ª parte)**

**_PENSAMIENTOS DEL AGENTE ESPECIAL S. BOOTH_**

¿Como tan sólo media hora de trayecto puede hacerse tan condenadamente larga?. Detrás de nosotros va el equipo encubierto de los swat y otro equipo táctico ya ha llegado a la zona para reconocer el terreno e idear el plan de acción. A pesar de ello, nosotros tendremos el extraño honor de ser los primeros en entrar al edificio.

Ese cerdo lo tenía todo bien montado, es un edificio entero que aparentemente está abandonado, al que se accede por una puerta oculta en el interior del edificio colindante. Aunque el exterior parezca viejo y deteriorado, todo la parte interna de la estructura esta completamente reformada. Según las lecturas térmicas, que nos ha enviado el equipo táctico, la zona que nos interesa esta en el segundo sótano, el resto son dependencias que ese loco cabrón usaba como domicilio. Aunque con tantas habitaciones no puedo evitar el preguntarme que uso le daría ha tanto espacio, ¡cerdo!.

Lo que más me repugna de todo es que los altos dirigentes de la "Cúpula" conocían sobradamente las "aficiones" de Ramírez, su pequeño y oscuro secreto. E incluso, por lo que hemos podido averiguar, han llegado a suministrarle chicas en más de una ocasión. Lo que significa que el número de victimas de ese enfermo probablemente sea el doble del que conocemos. ¿Cuantas chicas anónimas habrán muerto a sus manos?.

Esos malditos narcotraficantes no tenían suficiente con envenenar a la gente con su mercancía, sino que también eran la tapadera de un asesino infecto, y todo por que les era útil en sus contactos con Estados Unidos, el dinero que les hacía ganar compraba de sobra sus almas y cerraron los ojos ante las atrocidades que cometía. Yo he visto las fichas de los casos, lo que les ha llegado a hacer a esas chicas sólo podía gestarse en la mente de un loco enfermo.

Según el informe de los chicos de antidrogas, Ramírez era el encargado de contactar con los posibles compradores y él mismo en persona llevaba a termino las transacciones, lo dicho demasiada pasta en juego como para que la "Cúpula" detuviese sus actividades extracurriculares. No veo la hora de ponerle la mano encima a ese cabrón.

La ira, a pesar de haber conseguido contenerla un poco después de el altercado de la sala de interrogatorios con la cucaracha, todavía me coge por sorpresa por su intensidad, por lo mucho que deseo acabar con la vida de aquel que esta haciendo sufrir a la gente que quiero. Pero además me he dado cuenta también de que tras la ira se esconde otro sentimiento mucho más peligroso y dificil de admitir, el miedo. Miedo porque no se si voy a ser capaz de llegar a tiempo, miedo por la posibilidad de fallarle a Huesos... pero sobre todo, miedo a perderla y no poder decirle jamás todo esto que me quema en la garganta. Un montón de discursos muertos antes de empezar, razones lógicas y también sin sentido, más que nada sentimientos que desearía por encima de cualquier cosa que ella conociese y compartiese.

¡Dios por favor, permíteme llegar a tiempo!, permiteme mantener mi promesa, deja que pueda estrecharla entre mis brazos con vida una vez más.

* * *

**_PENSAMIENTOS DE LA DR. TEMPERANCE BRENAN_**

Esta vez el despertar ha sido diferente, el dolor me atenazaba más que nunca y por primera vez en tres días he abandonado la posición recostada y esa odiosa habitación. No puedo decir que no me alegre no tener que ver ni oler más ese pútrido colchón.

Sin embargo dudo mucho que los cambios sean para mejor, ahora me encuentro esposada por las muñecas a una ancha y fuerte argolla de metal, en el interior de lo que parece un tanque industrial de acero, como los que usan en las fábricas para mezclar líquidos y diverso material.

La debilidad que me acompaña no me permite ponerme en pie. Las piernas no me sostienen y las heridas y cortes de la planta de los pies pinchan como agujas cuando intento incorporarme.

Aunque mi condición de desnudez a desaparecido, a través de un desvencijado vestido, que en origen debio ser blanco, una tela más que aspera por cientos de lavados con lejia (a la que todavía huele un poco) y que me cubre ahora, de modo que el frío a mi alrededor se hace menos insoportable.

La estancia debe estar refrigerada como una cámara de congelados, porque la temperatura es demasiado baja para ser normal. Lo peor de esta temperatura es que hace que mis heridas se sequen y tiren, soy consciente de un modo aterrador y doloroso de toda la piel de mi cuerpo.

Enormes manchas rojas salpican la raida tela amarillenta del vestido, son fruto de la única vez que he intentado ponerme de pie, pues al caer de golpe por la debilidad de mi estado, se han abierto la gran mayoria de los cortes de mis piernas, dejando a su paso una marca imborrable en la tela. Esta es sin duda la más triste de las mortajas.

La argolla sujeta firmemente mis manos por encima de la línea de mi cabeza, y en otras circunstancias, si lograse levantarme, haría el esfuerzo por quitar la mordaza que llevo en la boca hace tanto tiempo que se confunde con mi propia piel, pero no tengo fuerzas para seguir luchando.

Cuando ya creía que nada podía ser peor que todo aquello, un líquido cristalino ha comenzado a caer, como una suave cascada por una de las paredes del tanque. Cuando he alzado la vista he divisado el extremo de una tuberia, sin duda el culpable de mi nuevo compañero en aquella fría prisión de acero. Un repentino conocimiento de lo que se trata me deja nuevamente paralizada.

El líquiso comienza ha ascender, quemando y abrasando mi piel como puro fuego. Es alcohol puro, que quema en todas y cada una de las heridas de mi cuerpo, en cada insignificante corte que ese maníaco a marcado metódicamente sobre mi piel. Si sigue ascendiendo a esta velocidad las consecuencias no serán tan sólo este horrible dolor que me atenaza o los mareos que comienzo a sentir por los vapores, quemara mis ojos y me dejará ciega primero, dejará completamente secas y obstruidas mis fosas nasales y la boca, y finalmente moriré ahogada en un líquido que primero abrasará concienzudamente mis pulmones. Un nuevo sollozo de impotencia asalta mi garganta, y con el peor sufrimiento de mi existencia logro ponerme en pie, alargando así un poco más el tiempo de mi agonía.

¿Es que no he padecido ya suficiente?.

La suave luz de varios tubos de neón morados ilumina la estancia, y me doy cuenta por vez primera en todo este rato, que esa luz es la primera que puedo observar en días. Paradojicamente casi me parece hermosa.

Con cuidado retiro la mordaza de mi boca, aunque no se para que, porque el eco de las salpicaduras del líquido se extiende por la habitación, revelando que de nuevo me encuentro sola. Una vez más en mi vida, la soledad es la pauta que me marca.

Aunque si he de decidir que es lo más exasperante, lo más extenuante he imposible de soportar de toda esta situación, sin duda sólo puedo pensar en que por encima del sonido del alcohol llenando el tanque, o el suave zumbido de los neones en la pared, las odiosas notas del claro de luna vuelven hasta mi, llenando la estancia con su sentencia de muerte.


	7. Operativo de rescate

_Aqui esta el último capítulo sacado directamente del horno ;-P jejejeje este va dedicado especialmente a Lourdes, te gustará espero que lo disfrutes._

_Ante todo muchiiiiisimas gracias por los rew que en cada capítulo me dejais religiosamente, realmente pero REALMENTE se agradecen, espero que este capítulo este a la altura de las espectativas y bueno para que decir más, os dejo con la lectura_

_SALUDOS SIBI_

**DIARIO DEL ÚLTIMO ENCUENTRO (7ª parte)**

**_SEPTIEMBRE DIARIO DE S. BOOTH_**

Una sola tarde, apenas seis horas en total desde que comenzamos con el operativo en los interrogatorios, y puedo decir sin dudas que ha sido la tarde más larga de toda mi vida.

Al llegar al edificio que el cucaracha nos había señalado como domicilio de Ramírez el equipo táctico estaba aguardando nuestra llegada. Querían esperar otra hora más antes de entrar, lo que casi me desquicia cuando me lo han propuesto. Mi respuesta ha sido un rotundo no.

No me importa la dificultad de cobertura de las entradas y salidas del inmueble, y por supesto me importa aun menos las necesidades de valoración del terreno que tengan que realizar los de antidrogas, a mi lo único que me importa, el único pensamiento que mantiene activa mi mente desde hace tres días es rescatar a Huesos de las manos de ese maníaco, y así se lo he dicho a ellos. Todo lo demás es secundario, eso es lo que de verdad puede esperar, ella no.

Creo que algo en mi tono de voz les ha conminado a no discutir y seguir mis indicaciones más alla de toda duda, puede que la ira, el dolor por la posibilidad de perderla o la testaruda determinación que me mueve a encontrarla, quizás una unión de todos estos factores, realmente me es indiferente, lo único que de verdad tenía importancia en aquellos segundos decisivos era Temperance.

De modo que sin discutir más nos hemos divido en cuatro grupos para intentar cubrir así todas las posibles vías de escape de ese mal nacido. El equipo bajo mis ordenes era el encargado de registrar la zona donde presumiblemente estaba retenida Huesos, pero al llegar al primer sótano nos hemos encontrado con un callejón sin salida. Por las lecturas térmicas, sabíamos positivamente que existía un segundo sotano bajo aquel en el que nos encontrábamos en ese momento, pero el acceso no aparecía por ningún lado. Desesperado, sintiendo como la impotencia me estaba volviendo loco he tomado la única decisión posible, he separado a mi grupo en cuatro y cada uno nos hemos dedicado a analizar una zona diferente del primer sótano.

Tras quince infructuosos minutos yo ya me sentía capaz de disparar a cada condenada pared y suelo de ese maldito edificio. Afortunadamente, antes de que esa desazón me tomase por completo, bajo una grotesca alfombra con dibujos de animales mitológicos he encontrado por fin el acceso al segundo sótano.

Sabía que lo que debía hacer era respetar el protocolo de acción y avisar al resto del equipo, pero no había tiempo para pensar, no sabía de cuanto dispondría ella. Así que sin anilizarlo, simplemente he dirigido mis pasos por las oscuras escaleras, encañonando con el arma cada puñetero centímetro cuadrado por el que avanzaba. Tras traspasar dos puertas metálicas y la habitación en la que he reconocido la maltrecha cama donde Temperance yacía en el vídeo (a duras penas he logrado contener las nauseas al ver la sangre en el colchón), he llegado por fin a una enorme cámara frigorífica cuya zona central estaba completamente ocupada por un tanque gigante de metal, he podido distinguir como un líquido caía en su interior, llenando con el sonido del chapoteo la estancia.

Ya estaba a punto de marcharme de allí y seguir inspeccionando la zona, en busca de más habitaciones, cuando un débil quejido ha surgido del interior del tanque, y aunque no pudiese verla, aunque me fuese imposible decir con certeza si era ella; antes de poder confirmarlo, mi corazón se ha encogido y he sentido como mi propio espíritu me conminaba a acercarme hasta el frío metal.

Casi sin desear que fuese cierto he preguntado en voz alta su nombre a la nada, un sollozo seguido de mi propio nombre inconfundible en su voz, ha cerrado la boca de mi estómago y la rabia me ha cegado tanto que no he visto nada más.

Ella lloraba quedo y repetía una y otra vez que los sueños la dejasen morir de una vez, que las alucinaciones eran una parte más de esa tortura y que no podía mantenerse en pie lo suficiente como para luchar contra ellas. Lágrimas de impotencia han subido a mis ojos, he creído morir cuando he sentido como su espíritu estaba tan roto, como la vulnerabilidad que ella siempre había odiado era ahora tan patente que sólo deseaba poder estrecharla en mis brazos y aseverarle que nunca jamás me iba a separar de ella.

Entre sollozos y sonidos de dolor he conseguido hacerle comprender que no era un sueño que realmente me encontraba allí, en un momento casi ha parecido como si despertase de una pesadilla, ella ha despertado y yo he caído en otra.

Por lo que he distiguido de su voz rota el tanque se estaba llenando de alcohol que la iba a cubrir de un momento a otro con consecuencias irreversibles, sin pensar le he pedido que se apartase a un lado del cerrado espacio todo lo que le fuera posible. He dirigido la pistola hacia uno de los laterales de acero y he disparado tres tiros, agujereando el contenedor. Antes de que pudiese disparar el cuarto un puñetazo se ha dirigido certero a mi mandíbula y una patada me ha arrebatado el arma.

Me he girado con un odio mal disimulado en la mirada, y mientras el contenido del tanque se vertía en el suelo de la cámara, he comenzado un forcejeo desigual contra mi atacante. Desigual porque el frío se clavaba como un cuchillo a través del líquido que ahora casi congelado mojaba las perneras de mi pantalón, mientras que ese bastardo iba equipado con lo que parecia un traje de neopreno. Tras varios puñetazos y golpes en las costillas y el abdomen, tanto por parte de él como por la mía, ambos hemos acabado en el suelo, estaba completamente empapado.

Por fín en tres días el dolor y la ira tenían una verdadera valvula de escape, y la he aprovechado con creces. He machacado sin piedad la cara de ese tipo, una y otra vez hasta que he oido como se partía su nariz y he sentido la sangre que empapaba la tela de la máscara de tela negra que le cubría. Al mismo tiempo ese cabrón ha conseguido golpear tan certeramente mi costado izquierdo que un inconfundible ¡crack! me ha avisado de que él también había logrado romperme algún hueso.

Ambos manteníamos el cuello del contrario acorralado entre nuestras manos, cuando los sonidos de la llegada del resto del equipo han alertado a Ramírez. En un segundo todo se ha desencadenado.

Ramírez ha dirigido la mirada hacía mi pistola, que se hallaba hacia la derecha a pocos pasos de su posición, yo he visto reflejado en sus vacíos ojos las intenciones que le movían. Cuando se ha deslizado a un lado para coger mi pistola yo he dirigido la mano hasta mi tobillo izquierdo donde me aguarda siempre fiel un arma de menor calibre que la oficial del FBI. Ramírez se ha girado encañonandome con el arma hacia el pecho, demasiado tardo de reflejos, pues en ese instante, recostado desde el suelo, empapado en aquel condenado alcohol, he descerrajado un certero tiro que ha impactado de lleno en su maldita sesera.

En aquel momento los swat han hecho su entrada. Pero eso ya no ocupaba mi mente.

Todo lo deprisa que el dolor de mi costado me ha permitido, me he levantado y he buscado la valvula de encendido de la tuberia para parar el flujo del líquido sobre el tanque, no paraba de llamar a Temperance desesperado, pidiendole que me hablase, que no se durmiese, que esperase tan solo un segundo porque la iba a sacar de allí con vida.

En esa enorme cámara frigorífica sólo se oían mis gritos, los equipos de asalto observaban la situación sin saber muy bien como actuar, hasta que me he dirigido hacía ellos. ¡Por el amor de Dios!, tanto les costaba pensar en llamar a la unidad de sanitarios. Como si les hubiese pinchado con mis gritos, o despertado de una pesadilla se han puesto en marcha para traer lo antes posible a los ATS. Aun faltaba el problema de como subir hasta donde se encontraba Huesos.

Tras buscar alrededor de unos eternos cinco segundos, uno de los muchachos ha dado con una escalera y una escala y por fin he podido subir hasta la parte alta del tanque y asomarme a su interior. Lo que he visto me ha partido el alma.

Hacía unos minutos que ya no contestabas a mis gritos, iluso de mi he creído que estabas extenuada, iluso o quizás sin querer perder el último atisbo de esperanza. Cuando por fin he logrado verte, la sangre y el alcohol mojaban tus ropas, la lividez de tu piel era extrema dejando más que visibles los innumerables cortes que marcaban tu cuerpo y te encontrabas esposada al interior de esa condenada estructura. He bajado al interior de un salto, ignorando la necesidad de la escala y los quejidos de dolor demi propio cuerpo por la rotura de las costillas y te he estrechado entre mis brazos. Llevo aquí más de un minuto y no reaccionas, ¡Temperance por favor ahora no me dejes, ahora no, no después de todo lo que has aguantado!.

Quito la chaqueta que me cubre que aunque mojada te ayudara a paliar un poco el contacto con el frío metal y la poso con ternura sobre tus hombros, ya oigo a los paramédicos. ¡Escúchame Huesos, no te rindas, no te dejo me oyes, no te dejo!... yo no lo he hecho... no me he rendido y no pienso hacerlo ahora, saldremos de esta como siempre lo hacemos, juntos. Y te prometo que nunca más permitiré que nada me separe de ti.

* * *

**_PENSAMIENTOS DE LA DR. TEMPERANCE BRENAN_**

El alcohol casi llega ya a mi cintura. En este punto, el dolor es tan intenso y constante que casi he llegado a no sentirlo. Pero lo peor es el estado de mareo constante que me provocan los vapores del líquido a mi alrededor.

He comenzado a pensar de nuevo en Booth, no puedo evitar que sea su imagen la que invoco en estos últimos momentos, y la confusión por el estado en el que me encuentro es tan grande que casi podría jurar que he oído su voz.

¡Malditas alucinaciones!, dejadme en paz, dejadme morir. Ya no deseo seguir luchando, casi ni puedo mantenerme en pie, sólo deseo que esta condenada tortura termine y poder corroborar de una vez si es cierta la teoría de Booth y existe algo tras nuestra muerte.

Pero todo es más complicado que eso.

Lloro, lloro como no lo he hecho desde que era una niña. Las lágrimas caen por mis mejillas por todos los momentos perdidos y porque aquello que mi mente anhelaba y convocaba con testaruda pasión es cierto, es una verdad maravillosa y completa. ¡Estás aquí!... no me has abandonado... no te has rendido, y ahora se que puedo morir porque por lo menos he escuchado tu voz una vez más.

Sin embargo no te das por vencido y me conminas a seguir luchando, pero ¡estoy tan cansada Booth!, y duele tanto... A penas logro explicarte la situación del tanque, y como siempre tan resolutivo de tres disparos solucionas lo del nivel del alcohol. Sin embargo dejo de oír tu voz en la sala tras esos tres disparos. ¿Que ha ocurrido?, ¿sigues ahi o ya me has abandonado y era todo un producto de mi mente?.

Tras unos instantes eternos gritas de nuevo mi nombre, y con tu voz en mi memoria noto como por fin mis fuerzas se dan por vencidas, este es el momento en el que mi cuerpo ha decidido tirar la toalla, sólo lamento que antes de cerrar los ojos no pueda ver tu sonrisa una vez más.


	8. UN APUNTE A LASLOS LECTORASLECTORES

**Bueno ante todo este es sólo un apunte para los lectores de mi fic que un poco angustiados me han comentado en el anterior capítulo si era el final y la muerte de Brenan.**

**No, no es el último capítulo, subiré el siguiente cuanto antes y...**

**No, no es para nada la muerte de Brenan. Chicas ni yo soy tan cruel como para matarla en brazos de un lloroso y acongojado Booth ;-P.**

**De modo que tranquilas el siguiente capítulo es más suave y seguro que agrada a las opiniones más aguntiadas y frustradas por los acontecimientos previos.**

**Un saludo a todo el mundo, y lo más importante. Muchas gracias por leerme, por vuestro interés, los animos que me dais en cada capítulo y los emotivos rew que me dejais.**

**SIBIZGZ**


	9. La mañana más azul

_Ante todo muuuuchas gracias a todo el mundo que se ha interesado por el discurrir de este fic tras los últimos capítulos, avisar de que todavía quedan uno o dos más, dependiendo de como me quede la largura de lo que estoy escribiendo._

_Me alegro de que os guste el fic y de que os emocioneis con lo que les pasa a los personajes._

_Este capítulo es un poco desconcertante, pero queda inmerso dentro de todo lo demás._

_Espero que os guste._

_Saludos a tods_

_SIBIZGZ_

**DIARIO DEL ÚLTIMO ENCUENTRO (8ª parte)**

_**SEPTIEMBRE DIARIO DE S. BOOTH**_

Las sirenas con su aullido constante taladraban mis oídos y se que las voces de mis compañeros flotaban a mi alrededor, pero todos mis sentidos, toda la atención de la que era capaz estaba enfocada en Huesos. Su piel pálida, mortecina con un aspecto casi espectral, hacía que se encogiese mi estómago. Desde que los paramédicos entraron en el tanque hasta casi diez minutos después las tareas de reanimación no cesaron y casi podía sentir mi latido desvaneciéndose para acompasarse al de ella.

Sin embargo en el último momento, un milagro, una de esas sensaciones únicas e irrepetibles que piensas que jamás vas a sentir en la vida, pero que sin embargo, allí estaba. La ATS colocó con suavidad la máscara de oxigeno sobre sus labios y por fin con su débil y acompasado ritmo yo también me permití respirar.

El conductor de la ambulancia no quería dejarme subir con ella en la parte de atrás, insistía en que debían ver mis contusiones y heridas por separado y después si lo deseaba acudir al hospital. Pero ¡quien se preocupaba por un par de costillas rotas!, y lo que es más ¿en algún momento pudo mirarme a los ojos y pensar de verdad que yo no iría en aquella ambulancia?.

El camino de ida al hospital fue corto, no más de 15 minutos como máximo; pero a mi, se me hizo eterno. No dejaba de acariciar su pálida mejilla y rezar a Dios para que aquel maravilloso milagro que nos había concedido no se quedase sólo en eso. Sentía ganas de llorar al ver sus brazos y piernas tan horriblemente mutilados, llenos de cortes y de multitud de regueros de sangre seca que contrastaba con su pálido rostro.

Casi cuando llegábamos al hospital abrió los ojos, fue sólo un momento, posó sus orbes claros sobre mi y el cielo de un azul profundo volvió a abrirse en mi mente. La noche había llegado a la ciudad y yo ni siquiera me había percatado de ello, pero en un instante para mi no hubo noche, sino una mañana clara y espléndida con un cielo hermoso que me observaba a través de sus ojos. Estreché con suavidad su mano y ella sonrió entre la máscara de oxigeno. No nos dijimos nada pero nuestras miradas se lo contaron todo. Pude distinguir en sus ojos la comprensión y el agradecimiento, y yo a través de los míos intenté transmitirle todo aquello que nunca nos habíamos dicho.

Todo el dolor de la pelea y los pinchazos del costado, el expediente que Cullen iba a abrir en mi hoja de servicio por culpa del cucaracha, todo había merecido la pena por ese único y mágico instante, en que el resto del universo se desvaneció a nuestro alrededor y nosotros nos sentimos completos a través de los ojos del otro.

Después se sumergió de nuevo en un intranquilo sueño, y así permaneció hasta que llegamos a destino, y los enfermeros bajaron su camilla de la ambulancia, la ingresaron en el edificio y me obligaron a apartarme de su lado.

Siempre he odiado las esperas en los hospitales, las salas de espera en si, el olor antiséptico del ambiente, los rostros afligidos de los familiares que esperan desesperadamente noticias de sus seres queridos e incluso el color mortecino de las paredes, apagado más si cabe por la luz errática de los fluorescentes del techo. Parece que el mundo entero se halla confabulado para que la atmósfera sea depresiva y enrarecida por una constante sensación de ahogo.

En esta ocasión no ha sido diferente, ha sido peor incluso porque era ella de quien esperaba, sin un sólo minuto de tranquilidad, noticias. Allí me he quedado pasmado, observando impasivo la puerta tras la que ha desaparecido. A sabiendas de que no podría moverme ni un milímetro de donde me hallaba hasta que no me dieran noticias de su estado.

* * *

**_PENSAMIENTOS DE LA DR. TEMPERANCE BRENAN_**

Las estrellas titilan en el cielo nocturno de Washington, dándole a la noche un aspecto casi mágico. Mis pies vagan sin rumbo mientras obsevo a mi alrededor como cientos de personas continúan con su vida sin percatarse de mi errático caminar.

Llegué hasta una plaza rodeada de frondosos árboles, gruesos y altos, dan sombra a varios bancos distribuidos por el lugar. Mis pasos me llevan hasta la estátua de piedra que se erige en el centro del espacio arbolado. Cuando llego a los pies de la misma, no puedo evitar mirar a mi alrededor, a las personas que sentadas o con niños disfrutan de la tranquila noche de la ciudad. Tampoco ellos parecen ser conscientes de mi presencia.

Mis ojos se giran de nuevo hasta la base de la estatua, una bella placa de mármol gris. La hierba salvaje crece a su alrededor y apenas puedo descifrar la escritura que está marcada en ella. Cuando elevo mi rostro hacia la figura que se yergue sobre el pedestal, mis ojos sin saber muy bien porque se llenan de lágrimas. Una mujer con un sencillo vestido de tirantes lee una eternidad escrita en piedra, sus finas manos sostienen un libro y sus ojos se posan suavemente sobre las inmóviles páginas que ni el tiempo logrará inmutar.

Es una imagen sencilla y hermosa, un tributo cálido y afable. Una de esas obras que sólo con su espíritu cautivan al que la observa.

Intento en vano retirar las lágrimas de mi rostro, pero cada vez que paso los dedos una y otra vez por el rostro, la visión de lo que me rodea se nubla más. De nuevo la base de la escultura llama mi atención; a ciegas, sin mirar, retiro las plantas que cubren la inscripción. Y cuando logro centrar mis ojos, el epígrafe marcado para la perpetuidad en el frío mármol llega hasta mi cubierto por leves manchas de sangre, una sangre que mana incontrolable de mis manos, mientras su significado apuñala mi corazón.

"La ciudad de Washington a la Dr. Temperance Brenan, su tesón salvó vidas, consoló a familias y lleno de amor a los que la rodeaban. La pasión de sus convicciones fue el final de su vida y el inicio de su memoria. Siempre la recordaremos".

¡No, no podía ser, estoy viva, VIVA! ¿es que nadie puede verme?.

Sangrando y desesperada me acerco a los tranquilos transeúntes de aquella plaza, pero antes de que me acerque lo suficiente, sus efigies se desvanecen, como llevadas por el viento. Lo intento en varias ocasiones pero la desesperación me vence y me dejo caer derrotada en uno de aquellos bancos, que ahora vacíos se ríen de mi.

Al otro lado del espacio oval distingo una figura que hace que mi corazón de un vuelco. Arrodillado sobre la tierra, un hombre habla con un niño rubio y despierto que lo escucha con atención. Se abrazan, él coge la mano del muchacho y juntos se dirigen hacia la estructura central. Casi puedo distinguir las lágrimas rodando por el rostro del hombre, y como el niño trata de consolarlo apretando con suavidad la mano de la que le sostiene.

Me levanto de aquel espacio e intento acercarme hasta ellos pero algo invisible me lo impide, cuanto más lucho, más regueros de sangre se abren sobre mi piel, y el dolor comienza aminar mis fuerzas. Pero no hay nada que pueda hacer que ceje en mi empeño.

¡Booth no llores, estoy viva VIVIA! ¡Booth por favor! ¡BOOTH!.


	10. Despertar

__

_Bueno, muchiiiisimas gracias a todo el mundo por todo su apoyo y por esos geniales rew, Nevalainen, lyra, kate, lourdes y a todas aquellas personas que se molestaron en apretar en botoncito morado de go!. No tengo palabras para expresarlo, mmmm o puede que si: GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS._

_Aquí está el capítulo final de mi fic, que ya era hora jejejeje. Estoy pensando en escribir un epílogo pero aun no lo tengo muy claro. Espero ansiosa vuestra opinión para decidirme._

_Bueno no os entretengo más, disfrutad de la lectura_

_Un saludo grandeeeeeee_

_SIBIZGZ_

**DIARIO DEL ÚLTIMO ENCUENTRO (9ª parte)**

_**3 :42 de la madrugada, Hospital de St. Mary**_

Un grito rasga el silencio de la noche hospitalaria, la voz rasgada y desesperada anuncia un alma torturada en un sueño intranquilo y errático, un momento de crueldad en el que la mente es sucio jugador de un episodio doloroso.

-¡Booth no llores, estoy viva, VIVA! ¡Booth por favor! ¡BOOTH!.

Pero las brumas de su mente siguen jugando con la percepción de la realidad, pues ya no puede ver la plaza, ni la hierba, ni la estatua, ni a él. Todo a desaparecido y una negrura la envuelve haciendo que se sienta sóla y vulnerable, como si hubiese regresado a esa condenada habitación, a la sensación de la cama y la sangre.

-¡No, no es verdad NO!, estoy viva y eso no es verdad, estoy viva... VIVA...

Temperance Brenan se incorpora como un sonoro resote en la cama que ocupa en el hospital desde hace una hora, su cuerpo mutilado y vendado envía señales a su cerebro, señales que los pensamientos angustiosos que la abruman ignoran deliberadamente, pero que su cuerpo no puede evitar. Cientos de pequeños cortes se abren de nuevo por la brusquedad del movimiento, empapando con sangre las multiples vendas que la cubren.

Fuera de la habitación un hombre discute vehementemente con un doctor. El doctor se niega a permitirle el paso a la habitación de Brenan, alega que la paciente necesita descansar, que el stress de lo sucedido y la gravedad de sus heridas requieren un reposo absoluto. Pero no sabe a quien tiene en frente. Encarandole se encuentra un hombre que ha luchado tres días con desesperación para salvar la vida de su compañera, su mejor amiga, su confidente. Alguién que ha roto reglas y más de una cara para poder encontrarla, alguien que ha sesgado la vida del loco que la retenía de un sólo tiro y sin pensar. Bajo ningún concepto va a permitir que nadie más la aleje de él.

De pronto en medio de la acalorada discusión del pasillo un grito corta el ambiente que los rodea, y Booth sabe sin lugar a dudas que es de ella. Sin pensarselo tan si quiera un segundo aparta al médico y abre la puerta de la habitación. Entre las brumas oscuras del cuarto distingue a Brenan que se convulsiona en medio de la pesadilla.

Se acerca a la cama que ocupa la antropóloga ignorando la voz airada del médico tras él. Por un momento no sabe muy bien como reaccionar, si la abraza el dolor que puede provocarle es todavía mayor que el que sufre ahora, pero los desgarradores gritos de ella le parten el corazón.

Por fin, movido por un impulso más fuerte que nada Booth abraza firmemente a Brenan entre sus brazos, la estrecha contra si intentando transmitirle a un tiempo todo el alivio que siente de tenerla allí con él de nuevo y el significado de supervivencia que eso conlleva. ¡Claro que esta viva!, y por lo que a él respecta esa es una situación que va a prolongarse durante mucho tiempo. Con suavidad, entre el firme contacto de sus brazos procura ayudarla a salir del sueño en el que se encuentra inmersa.

El médico atónito asiste a la escena. Como un observador que se ve en medio de algo demasiado intimo para ser analizado la incomodidad lo asalta. La ternura de la escena le conmueve hondamente.

Ve la preocupación en los gestos del agente y desoyendo lo que le dicta su propio pensamiento de médico, abandona suavemente la estancia tras comprobar que ella, esta definitivamente en las mejores manos. Antes de volver a su guardia en urgencias, aposta a una enfermera en la puerta de la habitación. Por lo menos si necesitan algo que la ayuda este cerca.

Dentro del frío cuarto Booth intenta consolar a Brenan.

-Huesos, tranquila... despierta por favor, sólo es una pesadilla, estás viva... estoy contigo, y nada va a cambiar eso te lo prometo...tranquila, despierta... shhhh.

Y como a un niño pequeño dibuja suaves círculos sobre la espalda vendada de Brenan, intentando calmar su respiración, sintiendola viva bajo sus manos. Las lágrimas de desesperación de ella mojan su pecho, y sentirlas le hiere en el alma.

-Shhh, tranquila por favor no llores, shhh... shhhh.

-Booth, estoy viva, no me dejes, no te vayas como los demás- Frota sus manos una y otra vez contra las sábanas del hospital, intentando borrar la imagen de la sangre que llenaba el infierno de su pesadilla, pero sólo consiguiendo que se abran más las heridas que la cubren.

-Mi pobre Huesos, estás bien por favor, por favor mírame estas bien y no voy a permitir que nada te ocurra. No voy a marcharme a ningún lado, ahora que te he encontrado no me voy a ninguna parte ¿me oyes Temperance?, mírame por favor, estoy contigo.-Y con suavidad toma las manos de ella entre las suyas, y las estrecha en un cálido abrazo contra su pecho, sinpoder soportar como se hace daño a simisma en el horror de su pesadilla, intentando borrar con ese sencillo gesto las imágenes de dolor que asedían la mente de Brenan.

Temperance, por primera vez desde hace tres eternos días, levanta la vista y lo ve frente a ella. Unos profundos ojos marrones que sufren por ella, que sienten todo lo que la atormenta y eso es en un segundo insoportable, saber que toda aquella experiencia no ha sido un calvario sólo en su mente, sino que también lo ha afectado a él, ha supuesto también un mundo de padecimientos para Booth que se lo transmite sin quererlo a través de la tristeza de su mirada. Pero esa mirada le dice también muchas otras cosas, le habla de sufrimiento si, y también de esperanza y de reconocimiento.

-Estoy viva.

-Lo se, estás viva y nada va cambiar eso.

-No, no lo entiendes. Estoy viva por ti, porque llegastes hasta mi, me encontraste.

-Te encontraría en cualquier parte, te lo prometí, siempre estaré a tu lado. No podía permitir que nada te ocurriese.

-No te diste por vencido, a pesar de todo, de todos, viniste a por mi.

-Temperance, si eso te protegiese, daría mi vida por ti.

-Lo se.-Y sus ojos se cruzaron en la intensidad de quien se sabe poseedor de su vida de nuevo, de quien siente que el destino le ha brindado una nueva oportunidad, una mañana con la que no contaban.

Temperance fue poco a poco pausando su respiración, acompasandola en el el pecho de Booth sintiendo su latido firme tras la tela de la camisa, como una canción única y reconfortante, y se recostó de nuevo en la cama del hospital, con sus manos asidas firmemente a las de él, sin permitir que se rompiese ese contacto.

Booth se recostó a su lado, tomandola con suavidad en su regazo, con un temor reverente a herirla más de lo que ya se encontraba, o lo que es peor, con el miedo de que si se alejaba de ella podría perderla de nuevo. Siguió dibujando suaves circulos con la mano en su espalda y disfrutando la sensación de sentirla a salvo en sus brazos, cerró los ojos.

A Brenan las heridas habían dejado de importale, de modo que apoyo la cabeza en el pecho de él y se dejó vencer por el horrible cansancio. Por primera vez en tres días estaba dispuesta a que el sueño la llevase de verdad. Estaba dispuesta a dormir con la absoluta certeza de que nada le ocurriria porque él estaba a su lado, y esta vez sintiendo que al depertar sólo la esperaba una nueva y esperanzadora mañana.


	11. Epílogo

__

_No he podido desoir las voces que me pedían un epílogo para la historia así que aquí teneis el pequeño añadido, jejejeje._

Confío en que os guste y este a la altura del resto del fic, aunque yo no estaba muy convencida pero en fin!!

Saludos a todo el mundo y mileeeeees de gracias por los maravillosos rew del capítulo final. Sois geniales

Un saludos grande para todo el mundo

SIBI

**DIARIO DEL ÚLTIMO ENCUENTRO (Epílogo)**

**_PENSAMIENTOS DE LA DR. TEMPERANCE BRENAN_**

Un rayo de luz se ha colado intruso en la habitación, dibujando como en un juego mis facciones dormidas, pero he sentido sobre mi su calidez y sobre todo he entendido la grandeza del mensaje que me guarda.

Mis ojos se han abierto despacio, dandole la bienvenida a esa luz que me saludaba, porque era la luz más hermosa de todas. No un artificioso tubo de neón en un sótano frío o un foco hiriente de luz dañina en una habitación oscura. Tan sólo un maravilloso rayo de luz del sol, sin intermediarios, llegando hasta mi por el enorme ventanal de la habitación del hospital.

Pero lo mejor de todo, es su significado. Porque llega hasta mi como una visión preciosa de la nueva mañana que aguarda en la ciudad bajo mis pies, porque con él he vuelto a la vida de nuevo, porque gracias a él soy una nueva Temperance Brenan, gracias a ese rayo de luz que me muestra el cielo de Washington, enseñandome de una forma clara y abrumadora que ya no abrá nunca más sótanos oscuros o habitaciones llenas de sombras.

Una pequeña sonrisa surge en la comisura de mis labios, la primera que recuerdo desde hace ya cuatro días, la primera de muchas, espero. Y se lo debo todo al hombre que comparte esta cama junto a mi, con su brazo protector sujetando la cintura de mi cuerpo vendado. Velando en su sueño la paz del mío. Haciendome sentir que todavía puedo aventurarme a tener fe en la raza humana, aunque la fe sea algo tan intangible y etereo.

Con cuidado de no despertarle, y de no empeorar mis heridas me giro con suavidad hacia él. Rostro con rostro, disfrutando de la expresión de tranquilidad que me transmiten sus facciones, de como ese peregrino rayo de sol que me ha devuelto a la consciencia, dibuja cada una de las línas de su rostro.

Con la mano que llevo menos cubierta, dibujo yo también esas líneas, y me pregunto cuantas de ellas abre provocado yo. Cuantas son causa de la evidente preocupación que siente por mí, por lo que me sucede y lo que siento, por cada uno de los pequeños aspectos de mi insignificante existencia. Aunque se que para él es importante. Con un dedo tímido repaso los contornos de su sonrisa.

¿Cuantas de esas líneas llegaron a él antes que yo?, las aprecio y odio a partes iguales porque significan que tuvo una vida sin mi. Vivió, amó, pensó y sufrió antes de conocerme y me sorprendo a mi misma deseando que no hubiese sido así. Que nuestros caminos hubiesen coincidido mucho antes, porque siento dentro de mi que no he conocido la vida de verdad hasta que lo conocí a él.

Gracias por todo; por tu valor y tu compañía, por ser mi caballero y protector, por ser mi amigo y confidente, por estar ahí para mi en todos y cada uno de los momentos del día. Pero sobre todo gracias por seguir a mi lado a pesar de todo.

Una lágrima estúpida e irracional cae por mi mejilla, dibujando un camino de verdades inciertas, haciendome saber que de toda esa experiencia cruel aun puedo destacar una sóla cosa, y es que ahora se lo importante que es él en mi vida. Más alla de argumentos de compañerismo o ayuda mutua, sin lógicos razonamientos, tan sólo con la intensidad de esa ola en mi pecho, de esa marea que me llenó en el momento en que dentro de aquella ambulancia vi de nuevo sus ojos. En aquel instante lo supe, entendí que había encontrado la manera de llegar hasta mi, que no era una de aquellas horribles ensoñaciones que me habían asediado los momentos previos a perder la consciencia dentro del tanque, sólo se trataba de la pura y simple verdad de que él había cumplido su promesa, se había quedado conmigo hasta el último momento.

**_PENSAMIENTOS DEL AGENTE ESPECIAL S. BOOTH_**

Un contacto dulce y suave llega hasta mi a través de las brumas del sueño. Haciendome salir de ellas de la mejor manera posible. Con lentitud abro los ojos para descubrir que es su delicada y maltrecha mano la que mantiene ese contacto sobre mi mejilla.

Sus preciosos ojos claros hieren mi corazón en un segundo, cuando vuelve a mi la sensación de completa realidad, firmemente posados en los mios. Con un brillo cristalino que me indica que las lágrimas están retenidas allí, ¿pero por cuanto tiempo?. Correspondo a la tímida sonrisa que dibujan sus labios, y la mano que tenía anclada en la fina cintura asciende para detener el recorrido de una de esas retenidas lágrimas que ha logrado escapar, dibujando suavemente el contorno de su hermoso rostro.

Pero a pesar de saberme despierto no aparta su delicada mano de mi, la mantiene ahi transmitiendome a través de su contacto un calor maravilloso que llena mi piel de pequeñas descargas, porque me hace sentirla viva y a mi lado.

La acerco con suavidad un poco más hacia mi hasta poder posar mi frente sobre la suya, hasta que sus cabellos hacen cosquillas en mi nariz. Nunca rompe el contacto de nuestros ojos. Creo que intenta transmitirme a través de él todas esas palabras que se atascan en nuestras gargantas, todos esos complicados sentimientos en los que ella se siente tan perdida y en los que yo me siento tan feliz.

Sólo los cierra cuando deposito un suave beso en su frente, esa frente que se mantenía unida a la mia por un delicado contacto. Cuando me aparto los abre de nuevo con una sonrisa aun más grande dibujada en los labios, me gusta tenerla así entre mis brazos. Sin la necesidad de hablar, porque existen pequeños momentos en que las palabras sobran. Subo mi otra mano y ocupa lugar al lado de su compañera, copando entre las dos el óvalo de su cara. Con devoción beso primero uno de sus ojos y después el otro, ahora las lágrimas no se contienen y la acerco hacia mi, hasta que su cabeza ocupa la posición más natural del mundo entre mi cuello y mi hombro, como si hubiese nacido para permanecer allí todo el tiempo del mundo.

Cuando siento que sus sollozos se calman un poco giro de nuevo su rostro hacia mi, porque no deseo estar sin verlo ni un minuto más de lo estrictamente necesario, porque deseo seguir contemplandolo el resto de mi vida. Beso el camino que sus lágrimas han marcado en ambas mejillas y ella rie con esa risa franca que me recuerda a la de un niño porque esta libre de artificios y falsedades. Frente, ojos, mejillas, deseo que con cada uno de mis besos se borre de su memoria cualquier sufrimiento de los días anteriores, se que es imposible, pero no por ello dejo de intentarlo.

Ahora es ella la que con sus pequeñas y vendadas manos coge mi rostro y lo enfoca hacia si. Besa mi frente con reverencia, como si sintiese un arrepentimiento profundo por hacerme sufrir por ella, ¿no entiende que sufriria mil vidas por ella?. Entiendo lo que sufre, lo se porque lo leo en sus ojos, lo se porque si hay alguien en este mundo que entienda de arrepentimientos, sin dudas soy yo. En culpas yo poseo el doctorado.

La miro a esos inmensos orbes claros intentando transmitirle que repetiria cada una de mis acciones sin dudarlo por ella, y cuando voy a separar mis labios para decirselo ella me lo impide, posa un dedo sobre ellos y se acerca a besar cada uno de mis ojos, copiando los movimientos con los que hace un segundo intentaba confortarla. Son ahora mis ojos los que se llenan de lágrimas por su dolor, las dejo correr libres, porque la injusticia de que un corazón tan grande halla tenido que sufrir tanto me parece demasiado horrible para confrontarla. La gente que no te conoce Huesos piensa que eres fría pero no es cierto, tu generosidad no tiene límites y me lo demuestras con acciones todos los dias.

Besas con infinita suavidad el reguero que han marcado las lágrimas sobre mi rostro y ahora soy yo el que rie como un niño, porque el entendimiento que compartimos es tan grande que hasta aquí seguimos sin necesidad de palabras.

Nos miramos a los ojos una vez más, puedo leerte en ellos Huesos. Saber que piensas, que sientes y por primera vez en todos estos años veo allí un reflejo de mi mismo. Veo la preocupación, el cariño y sobre todo aquello que hemos intentado evitar, pero que es imposible huirlo. Veo amor Temperance, y ya no estoy dispuesto a dejarlo ir, no puedo permitir que muera sin que tenga la oportunidad de salir de donde lo ocultamos.

Sello tus labios con los mios, en un movimiento natural y único, en el momento perfecto y justo, ni un segundo antes ni uno después de que nuestras miradas lo pidiesen a gritos. Siento nuestra conexión única fortalecerse para siempre, y allí en aquella cama de hospital, con tus labios descubriendo los mios de verdad por vez primera, puedo comprender que a pesar de todo lo que hemos pasado, el futuro es hermoso y brillante, porque ahora tu estas a mi lado. Poque gracias a Dios este no ha sido nuestro último encuentro.


End file.
